Happy Birthday England 2013!
by coin1996
Summary: It's England's birthday! Yay even France has a surprise for his long time best friend/Boyfriend! I don't own Hetalia!


Ring!

Ring!

Ring!

Ring!

Ring!

England picked up his house phone as the tooth-brush in his mouth hug to the side. "Ello?" he asked as he took hold of the tooth-brush.

"England-san you didn't forget about the meting today right?" Japan asked. England blinked. For once he didn't no.

"Non." England said as he moved the brush in his mouth.

"Are you speaking French?" Japan asked.

"Non." England pulled the brush out of his mouth. "Sorry Japan I was brushing my teeth when you called." England said.

"O sorry England-san. O yes before I go the meting start's at three." Japan said.

England blinked a few time's at the wall and then looked down the hall to the smell that was coming from the kitchen. "Right I'll be there. Good bye Japan." England hung up the phone and then walked down the hall. He still had his tooth-brush in his hand's and walked into the kitchen to see France.

"Good morning cher." Francs smiled. He then let out a laugh as he noticed England. His tooth-brush was in his mouth and he was still in his night cloth's. England blushed and stepped back.

"Shut up I didn't know you were here." England stated.

France went back to his cooking and then smiled. "Why would I not be here on my boyfriend's birth day?" France asked. England looked away and tried to kill the blush that was on his cheek's.

"You keep cooking I'm going to get ready for the meting." England stated as he walked out. France just laughed as he flipped the egg that was in the pan.

"Meting right." he said and kept laughing a bit.

"congrats' England-san." Japan said. England raised an eye brow and gave Japan a confused look.

"For what?" he asked. Japan blinked and tilted his head a bit.

"France told me he was going to propose today did he not do it this morning?" Japan asked. England blinked and gave Japan a really confused look.

"What are you talking about?" England asked. Japan shut up right after and walked into the meting room. England watched his Japanese friend's walk away and then shook his head. He laughed a bit and just let it slip his mind. France asking England to marry him ha right.

"I'm the hero!" America yelled as England walked into the room. "Happy birthday England!" America yelled. England blinked and nodded.

"Thank you America." England stated. After that there were many other's saying Happy birthday to the Britt. England thanked them all and took his seat. France was righting something down at the second and handed it to Germany. The German looked over the paper and nodded. He then got up and got the other nation's to shut up.

"Well then let's start." Germany said. The nation's nodded and for once the meting went on with out fight's. Germany sighed as he looked at the clock and smiled. "for the first time the meting had went with out fight's thank goodness. Now before I dismiss all of you we have one more thing." Germany took his seat and France got up. He moved from his seat and all eyes were on him. England watched him move around the table and beside the Britt himself. Every one's broke into smile's and England watched France.

"What?" England asked. He crossed his arm's and France smiled. He got down on one knee and England's face went red. No way! France had this whole thing planed out!

"Cher we have been together for such a long time and by long time I mean a long time. You have been with me since I found you on that small island. We have been though a lot together and I was happy when we got together. So now here I am sitting on the floor in London's UN building and as I stand in front of the whole world I want to ask." France moved and pulled a small box out of his pocket. "Will you marry me cher?" France asked. England blinked and looked down at the nation before him.

The room fell silent and England just sat there with a blank look. France raised an eye brow and the other nation's stayed quite. Every one was waiting. France started to get nervous and with every one looking at the two it didn't help. It felt like forever but England closed his eyes and nodded.

"Yes." he said.

France blinked. "Really?" he asked kind of shocked.

"No I just decided to say yes so you didn't ruin my birthday. No you git. I said yes because I love you now shut up and kiss me." England said. France smiled and nodded.

"Oui!" he said and pulled England into a kiss. The room was filled with woo's and clap's. The two parted and England slapped France in the back of the head. "What was that for?" France asked.

England crossed his arm's and looked away. "Because you frog you not once said happy Birthday to me." England hissed. France laughed and nodded.

"Alright. Happy Birthday mon cher." France said. "Je t'aime." he stated. England smiled and hugged France back.

"thank you frog." he stated. Just then America jumped up on the table and clapped his hand's.

"Alright enough with this! Let's go party!" America yelled dragging England out of the UN with France close behind.

The end.


End file.
